


Rules

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Anyways, Bottom!Carmilla, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Smut, they aren't really undertones though, this is just blatant smut, top!Laura, which is v important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smut. just smut. literally no plot whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i need jesus

Laura’s lips brushed lightly against the shell of Carmilla’s ear, tongue poking out and gently sliding along until the tinier girl was able to suck her girlfriend’s earlobe into her mouth, playing with the skin lightly. Carmilla immediately arched up, trying to form herself to her girlfriend, aching for any type of touch. Anything to provide even the tiniest semblance of relief. The ache in between her thighs had become almost unbearable, and if she wasn’t able to get off soon, she was quite positive that she was going to explode.

 “Laur-Laura,” she muttered. Her fingers curled against the bed sheets, straining to touch what she could not have. “Laura—please. I need—you, I need you now.”

 “Oh, Carmilla,” Laura whispered, releasing Carmilla’s earlobe with a pop and beginning to work her way down her girlfriend’s jawline, sinking her teeth lightly into the flesh she found there when Carmilla tried to hump herself on the thigh that had been carelessly inserted between her legs. “You know the rules—the more you ask, the slower I go. You remember them, don’t you? Or do you need,” her hand trailed lightly down the vampire’s stomach, fingers dancing around her clit but never touching it, only making her desire worse, “another demonstration?”

 “No—I need you to touch me. Please.”

 "Hmm.” Laura roamed her fingers around Carmilla’s folds for a few more seconds, gathering as much of her arousal onto her fingers as she could. “Strike number two.” Leaning forward, she placed the tip of her finger into Carmilla’s mouth. “Taste yourself.”

 Obediently, she closed her lips around the digit, the taste of her arousal mixed with the sweetness of Laura an aphrodisiac. “Now—let’s try again, shall we? Don’t let me count to strike number three.” And so she continued her torturous descent down the vampire’s body, biting down roughly in spots she knew were particularly sensitive. Prominent collarbones were dyed red and purple as an array of hickeys were established across the pale expanse of skin.

 “Actually, I have a new plan.” Laura grinned suddenly and straddled her girlfriend, sitting up, Carmilla mewling as the constant pressure from her girlfriend’s thigh between her legs was removed. “No talking. At all. You can moan, because I love the sound of you wanting me, but I hear a single word, and I stop, you understand?” Laura cocked her head to the side, her smile mischievous. Carmilla nodded frantically. She needed to get this _going—_

 “Carmilla,” Laura warned. “I asked you a question. Are you going to answer me? Are you going to use your words?”

 Carmilla had honestly gone into letting Laura top with a sense of pride, but now she was gone, any sense of pride abandoned, so she shook her head, trying to roll her hips underneath her girlfriend. _I won’t talk, okay? I won’t talk just please for the love of Lophii start touching me._ Carmilla ground her hips up again, desperately trying to gain any sense of friction that she could.

 “And that,” Laura replied, her fingers coiling tightly around her girlfriend’s hipbones and shoving them down into the mattress, “isn’t going to happen again if you want me to get you off. Are we clear?”

 Again, with the frantic nodding. Laura smirked, the wicked smile dancing across her mouth as she leaned back over, hovering her lips centimeters over her girlfriend’s. “Beautiful. Let’s start from the beginning, shall we?”

 Carmilla’s lips thinned as she bit back what would’ve been a snarky comment, nostrils flaring. “Good, so you can listen to rules,” Laura whispered. “Remember who’s in charge here, and maybe we can get somewhere.”

 She pressed a chaste kiss to the lips beneath her, licking Carmilla’s arousal from her tongue before trailing down to her neck, worrying her teeth against the skin. The hickies would fade within the hour, but damn, marking Carmilla felt good.

 She trailed hot, wet kisses down the valley between her breasts, then moved to the right and pulled a hardened nipple into her mouth, biting down in retaliation the slight sigh that escaped from Carm’s mouth at the feeling. Her back arched accordingly, but she was able to stopper any sound from fleeing from her lips. Laura moved her hand up, molding it around her other breast, fingers teasing the sensitive ending until she could practically _feel_ Carmilla’s want radiating up from her.

 “Looks like someone’s anxious,” Laura murmured after releasing the nipple from her mouth and beginning to pepper feather-like kisses down the taut muscles of Carmilla’s stomach, pressing her back down into the mattress. “I’ll let that one slide. Once.”

 Carmilla nodded with desperate abandon, apologizing with her eyes. Laura slid to left, beginning to nibble casually on a hipbone, a particularly sensitive spot she knew would drive Carm insane. A deep-throated growl ripped from her girlfriend’s throat, making Laura laugh, then lower herself further down, tongue dancing around the tip of her slit, completely avoiding her clit.

 Curling her fingers around splotchy hips, Laura wasted no time in sucking Carmilla’s clit into her mouth and beginning to hum, the vibrations causing a scream to tear from her girlfriend’s mouth, back bending upwards as she tried to chase the sensation, despite Laura pressing into her pelvis. The tiny girl released the bud from her mouth and rested her chin on Carmilla’s lower stomach, waiting patiently until the vampire looked down at her.

 “That won’t happen again. The scream or the back thingy. If it does, I will tie you to the bed frame and leave you without any release. Now, are you going to behave?”

 Carmilla bobbed her head frantically. _It was an accident, I’m sorry, please keep going, I’m sorry._ Slowly, Laura eased a finger into her girlfriend, rubbing gently against her front walls, then sliding the digit back out, closing her eyes as she tasted Carmilla’s arousal. “God, you’re wet. I guess bottoming really _is_ a turn on for you, isn’t it? We’ll have to revisit that later then, I suppose.”

 Swiping her finger once more through Carmilla’s folds, she set to sucking her clit back into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip of it, worrying at the bud with her teeth until she could feel Carmilla on the edge, so, so close. Placing feather-light kisses down her thighs, she could feel Carmilla’s eye, blown wide with lust, stare down at her in what she could only guess would be fear.

 “Yes, Carm?” Laura asked innocently, casually beginning to trail her fingers once again across her folds, holding her on the edge, but doing nothing to send her over. “Something you wished to say?”

 After a few moments of internal debate, she plopped her head back down angrily in defeat, fighting to keep herself from rolling her hips against Laura’s hand. “Yeah,” Laura sighed contentedly, “that was what I thought. Good answer.”

 Without warning, she shoved two of her fingers roughly inside her girlfriend, curling them quickly and sliding them back out, repeating the motion several times before once again sucking Carmilla’s clit into her mouth, prodding at it with the tip of her tongue, scraping her teeth over it, until she hurtled over the edge, her orgasm ripping through her in what had to be the best released she had ever experienced in her entire life.

 “God,” Carmilla moaned as Laura placed kisses up her stomach, pressing their mouths together as she reached higher. “That was the best and worst orgasm of my entire existence.”

 Laura laughed, placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “Who knew being topped was hot for you, because we’re definitely doing that again.”

 “Looking forward to it, cutie. Until then . . .” Carmilla grabbed Laura by the hips and flipped them, shoving her girlfriend into the mattress, a predatorial grin smothering her lips. “It’s my turn.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's really into making Laura ask, apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this took a while to update. oops.

If there was one thing Carmilla Karnstein found more beautiful than the stars, it was Laura Hollis, pinned beneath her, naked and whimpering. Chest heaving, muscles quivering, eyes blown wide with lust.

Absolutely exquisite.

Laura had been effectively hiding her arousal while she teased Carmilla, but vampiric senses had trumped the tiny human’s concealment of the fact that she was _very_ turned on at the moment, and had been throughout the entire little episode of power play.  

“So,” Carmilla purred gently, slotting a thigh in between Laura’s legs and pressing it hard against her, lazily beginning to grind it into her center. Laura mewled at the sensation, sending a hiss of electricity shooting down Carmilla’s spine. “Laura.”

“C-Carm,” Laura whimpered, trying to push herself down harder onto her girlfriend’s leg. The little amount of friction she was receiving was delicious, and Carmilla’s purposeful reluctance to allow Laura to grind any harder would’ve been hot had it not been slowly driving Laura to the brink of insanity.

“You see, cutie,” Carmilla murmured softly, blowing a puff of air into her girlfriend’s ear, “I know you think you were holding it together quite well back there, but I’m a vampire, babe. I can _smell_ how badly you want me.”

Laura rolled her hips, desperate for any type of relief she could possibly obtain. “Of cou-course I want you,” she panted, a moan slipping from her lips as Carmilla relented and pushed her thigh against her girlfriend with more force. “Please,” she whispered. “I can’t—you have to—please.”

“Please—please what, cutie? I can’t know if you won’t tell me.” Carmilla slid a hand down Laura’s stomach, pressing into the quivering muscles as she went, fingertips dangerously nearly her clit, a silent promise of a reward.

Laura’s eyes flickered shut, head titling backwards. “Please—touch me.”

Carmilla allowed her fingers to dip between Laura’s legs, lightly stroking her clit for a moment. The sensation was light and was gone almost as soon as it appeared, but it was enough for a stream of curse words that would have put a sailor to shame to tumble from Laura’s lips, back arching to chase the feeling. “Hmm,” Carmilla murmured, almost as if in internal debate while returning her fingers to Laura’s navel and beginning to play with the trembling muscle she found, pressing softly. “Close, but not good enough.”

Laura had always been particularly squeamish about asking for pleasure, which Carmilla took full advantage of whenever the situation presented itself to her. The tiny human pulled her lower lip in between her teeth anxiously, face reddening at the thought of having to ask. Carmilla, unashamedly, smirked at the sight, rolling her hips once, gently. “C’mon, cutie. You know what you’ve gotta do.” Almost as if an encouragement, she danced her fingers lightly over the tip of her clit, pulling back as soon as Laura tried to follow through with the touch.

“I need you, Carm—I need you to touch—please.” Gone was the exterior façade of dominance that had been displayed only moments before—Laura was unraveling beneath those _goddamn wonderful fingers_.

“Better. Still not close enough.” Carmilla removed her entire thigh completely, Laura mewling at the loss. “Either you talk or I tease, cupcake. Which would you prefer? Do you need another encouragement?”

_Encouragement_. Laura had been so worked up that even the slightest touch, she was sure, would send her spiraling over the edge, lost in ecstasy. Her orgasm had been building ever since her threat to tie Carmilla to the bedframe, and damn, it was distracting, and so desperately _needed._ Her head bobbed frantically, eliciting a laugh from Carmilla as she ducked her head, sucking a hardened nipple into her mouth and rolling her tongue, biting harshly in retaliation when Laura’s hips jerked up against her own of their own accord.

The stimulation was beautiful, but it wasn’t nearly enough to topple Laura over the cliff, and she collapsed back against the bed, ragged breathing as her desire grew worse. Carmilla laughed against her skin, placing butterfly kisses down her collarbones. “You really thought that I was going to touch you, with you _that_ worked up, cutie? You know what you have to do if you want to come.”

Laura squirmed uneasily, wriggling her hips. If she could just get Carmilla’s thigh back in between her legs, that would be enough—

“Cupcake.” Carmilla almost sounded frustrated, hoisting her hips slightly and eliminating any chance Laura had for friction. “You’re not going to come until you ask me to.”

“ _Carm_ ,” Laura whined, head slumping against the pillow in defeat. Her face was flushed with blood, sweat slicking her hair to her forehead.

“The rules aren’t very complicated, sundance. You ask and I allow.” Carmilla settled herself over her girlfriend once more, pelvis pressing into pelvis to constrict any thoughts Laura had about grinding up for release. “All you have to do is ask.”

“Can I please—please, Carm.” Even the slight exultation of words had Laura flushed even brighter, and yet, the vampire laughed, shaking her head.

“So close,” Carmilla whispered, allowing her hips to gyrate gently against Laura’s. Laura moaned appreciatively. “One more try, babe.”

Her next words were a whisper, eyes shut tightly, as if she could block out her embarrassment. “Can I please come,” she breathed, bracing herself for defeat.

“See, beautiful,” Carmilla murmured gently into her ear, slowly sliding her fingers over her navel and pressing them lightly against her folds, beginning to rub. “That wasn’t so hard, now, was it?”

Her dexterous fingers worked Laura closer to her orgasm, thumb flicking lightly against her clit, fingers rubbing through her slit, until Laura was unable to help herself, a scream pouring from her lips, hips beginning to thrash wildly underneath Carmilla as the orgasm rushed through her, lighting all of her nerve endings on fire.

When her senses returned, sweat glistened over every part of her body, chest heaving with ragged pants and every part of her that Carmilla was touching felt uncomfortably hot and much too cold at the same time. “Welcome back, beautiful,” Carmilla hummed contentedly, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

“Beautiful,” Laura yawned. “That’s a new one.”

“Yeah, well.” Carmilla swiped a strand of hair from Laura’s eyes, smiling. “I think it’s fitting.” If it was possible, Laura was entirely positive that her girlfriend was _purring_ , a happy rumble emanating from her torso. “Is my tiny human tired?”

“Mm,” Laura murmured, eyes fluttering shut. “Not all of us have the same vampiric stamina that you do, Ms. High and Mighty.”

Carmilla laughed, pulled Laura against her, and pressed fragile kisses to her forehead until she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know in the comments below?
> 
> tumblr: please-say-nine.tumblr.com (100% open to fic requests/prompts over there if ya like what ya read)

**Author's Note:**

> someone dump some cold water on me please


End file.
